


Closeted

by HeartlessAngel



Series: Salty Love [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Peeping, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1729682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessAngel/pseuds/HeartlessAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin wants a video of his two lovers to take with him when he goes abroad, but the camcorder isn't the only thing recording.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeted

* * *

Nitori hadn't made it a habit to visit Rin at his dorm. Mostly because he had to study, but also because Rin, despite many changes, was still one who had to miss his friends to fully appreciate seeing them. Rin was going abroad for three weeks and Nitori hadn’t seen him in almost half a month. Rin surely missed him a little bit just not as much as he clearly had missed Makoto and Haruka.

Nitori stared wide-eyed from where he sat hidden in Rin's closet. He watched the unbelievable sight through a crack and gulped continuously. He had hidden as soon as he saw that Rin had come back with company. It had been a weird reaction, even for him, but as much as he liked Rin's friends, there was something about Haruka’s stoicism that made him nervous, and he had only seen Haruka at the time. Now he had trouble getting his eyes off Makoto.

Makoto was on all four, on Rin's bed, his chest and face against the mattress as Rin spread his legs and pushed Makoto higher up the bed until his bare, perfectly sculpted buttocks, were in the air. Haruka walked up closer to the bed, holding a small camcorder in his hand. Nitori watched intently, mimicking Rin licking his lips hungrily, thinking for the hundredth time that he should be ashamed for spying from he sat in the dark. Those thoughts of shame quickly drowned in the heat radiating from his groin all through him. Rin leaned down slowly, sticking his tongue out to lick up Makoto's rim. He stopped by his hole, and all Nitori could see was Rin's tongue disappear into Makoto and hear its effects in the low moans coming from him.

Nitori quickly closed his eyes and crossed his legs when shame broke through the surface for a gasp of air, still well and alive. He had made it this far without taking too long peeks. He had known something was going on when Rin had dimmed the lights while the music was still on. He had thought Rin would leave, outraged once he saw how Haruka grinded his hips against Makoto's rear, his hands running dangerously close to the front of his pants. Rin did no such thing, however, and Nitori knew that there was no way he'd be getting out soon when Rin joined them and slowly started to undress Makoto who seemed eerily, seductively, accepting.

"Makoto," Nitori heard Haruka say in a loving tone, "What's Rin doing to you?"

"Ngh. Aah, his tongue, ah, it's in me, Haru-ngh! Ahh, ah, Rin, Rin! He's...wiggling it...ngh..."

Haruka panned over Makoto's back, tracing his fingers alongside Makoto’s muscles just as Rin sat back slowly, sliding his thumb over Makoto's wet hole. Nitori's eyes widened again as Haruka pushed the tip of his forefinger in and leaned to kiss it, all the while still filming. Makoto arched his back as he took Haruka's tongue inside, and Nitori watched without blinking, gaping at how passionately Haruka kissed Makoto's hole.

"Fuck, that looks good." Rin ran his fingers through Haruka's hair before he pulled down his own underwear and revealed a spectacular erection that made Nitori reach for his own, pressing against his pants.

"Haru, could you film my cock going into Makoto? We can put it on the tripod after to really get this party started."

Haruka sat back up with a frown and wiped his mouth.

"I wasn't done yet."

"You're never done."

"Guys, please..." Makoto panted.

Nitori's eyes were on Rin's thick cock. He licked his lips again at seeing the flushed color of it, the protruding vein that Makoto would undoubtly distinguish once all of it was in him. It was the first erected cock, aside from his own, he had gotten this good a look at, and he found himself hoping that it wouldn’t be his last.

"God," Nitori mumbled in excitement when Haruka guided the tip of Rin's cock to Makoto's hole and filmed Rin pushing in, inch by inch, to the lewd melody of Makoto's moans, until Rin was pressing his hips against Makoto's wet asscheeks.

"Having my dick up your ass is the best part of any day, Makoto."

Rin pulled out and drove himself all the way back in again with a grunt and made Makoto's whole body quiver. Nitori caught a glimpse of Makoto's cock, beads of cum leaking onto the sheets as Rin fucked him hard, and he shuddered, entranced, at the chain of audacious thoughts springing to mind. What it'd be like having Makoto's cock all the way up his ass while Rin took Makoto from behind. Did Makoto's cock grow thicker? Would his cum fill Nitori as much as it seemed Rin's cum filled him?

"C'mere," Rin said softly as he pulled Makoto up from the bed to have him rest against him and kiss him while he pulled out.

Haruka tossed the camera aside to run his hands along Makoto's thighs, moving to sit between Makoto's legs as he guided him higher up his lap. Makoto was caught in a kiss with Rin, his dirty blond bangs clung to his sweaty forehead, when Haruka shamelessly pushed himself into Makoto's heat. Nitori hadn’t seen Haruka undressed, but then again, stripping at the speed of light was one of Haruka’s most well known abilities. This new side, was, by far, much more intriguing.

Makoto’s and Haruka’s deep and special relationship came to light in the way Makoto subconsciously, yearningly, opened up to Haruka’s intrusion. Like a flower in the morning sun, Nitori thought poetically, feeling all the more restricted in his pants.

They had done this before. Makoto only needed small nudges to know how they wanted him. His hips rose and fell to the rhythm of Haruka's thrusts. Rin swallowed Makoto's whimpers, supporting him, touching him in places he knew would drive Makoto mad with insatiable lust. He circled wet fingers over Makoto's pink nipples. Squeezing, pinching until they both stood erect under his touch.

Nitori unzipped his pants quietly, never once taking his eyes off them. His groin was on fire. His balls strained at every sound he heard, and a certain, incomparable, heat coiled in the pit of his stomach long before he gripped his wet erection loosely with trembling fingers.

Makoto came soon again, spilling over his abs as Haruka kept moving his hips slowly.

"Makoto's ready, Rin," Haruka breathed and reached the camcorder to Rin. "Aren't you, Makoto?"

Makoto nodded eagerly and quickly kissed Rin before Rin got out of bed to put the camcorder on the tripod.

"Haru, kiss me." Makoto's voice was thick with need. Every and each of his moans made Nitori's cock twitch, and his focus quickly fell to where Makoto and Haruka joined. He pumped his cock to their rhythm. His jaw dropped slightly as he panted as quietly as he could.

Rin got back into bed and waited for Haruka to break the kiss patiently. He gazed at them. What a loving look, Nitori thought absentmindedly as he kept stroking himself.

Haruka sat back, still rolling his hips slowly. He met Rin's eyes and smiled softly.

"That good, huh?" Rin asked with a lopsided grin.

"Makoto's ass s'got more suction than his mouth," Haruka said with a small chuckle when he looked down at Makoto.

"Haru...!"

"It's Rin's fault," Haruka added quickly.

"That his ass s'got suction?"

"That I'm dirty-mouthed."

"I thought that was from your make out session with Makoto's asshole," Rin said teasingly, watching Makoto's flushed face for a reaction.

"You're both the worst," Makoto said through heavy breaths.

"But you love us anyway," Haruka said, still moving in Makoto.

"I do. I love you both."

Nitori had to hold in a whimper as Rin and Haruka kissed Makoto, taking turns to slip him tongue.

Haruka slid his cock out of Makoto slowly, hard like a rock. Rin ran his arms around Makoto's waist as Haruka helped him up. Nitori thanked God for the view he had. He was closer than the camcorder on the tripod. He didn't get to see Rin push his cock back into Makoto as vividly as before, but he heard it. The cum, the saliva, the lube, all three made such an erotic, squishy sound around Rin's cock that Nitori had to keep himself from gripping his erection too tight. He wanted to last as long as possible. He wanted to enjoy the sight of Rin and Haruka taking turns at churning Makoto up inside while imaging how it'd be to be in the middle of it all.

Rin laid down on his back, taking Makoto down with him slowly. He spread his legs with Makoto's legs on either side of him, locking him into this revealing position as Haruka watched and moved in closer.

Nitori didn't know what to expect. Haruka spread lube over his cock and stroked himself a couple of times, giving Rin time to thrust into Makoto a few times. Rin stopped as soon as Haruka touched where Rin and Makoto were joined together. He circled the tip of his cock against Makoto's entrance, and then, slowly, leisurely he pressed it in. Nitori's balls strained hard and he nearly came all over himself. Makoto was moaning and whimpering around the fingers Rin was working in and out of his mouth. He had two magnificent cocks in him, pressing against his walls, filling him, ready to keep fucking him, and Nitori had to bite on a piece of clothing hanging over him as he jerked himself off harder.

Rin and Haruka started to move. They rolled and wiggled their hips, groaning and grunting as they rocked against each other inside Makoto.

"Haru, Rin, nghh-aahh! Ah, ah, uh, nnn!"

"Nobody takes cock like you, Makoto," Rin said past grunts.

"You're almost squeezing us into one. We feel like one. We're one in you, Makoto," Haruka gasped.

"Our Makoto," Rin whispered lovingly against Makoto's neck. "Ngh, Haru, you're getting thicker."

"I'm close, Rin."

"Come, Haru," Makoto moaned.

"Are we deep in you, Makoto? You like it when we fuck you deep, don't you?"

Makoto nodded and arched his back when Rin gripped his cock and pumped.

"Haru, do in."

Nitori didn't have to wait long to understand what Rin meant. They changed pace. When Haruka thrust in, Rin moved out, and vice versa, but they never fully pulled out. Nitori was moved his hand up and down his cock fervently, relishing in Makoto's loud mewling of pleasure. He came before they did. Cum splattered all over him and he was sure he groaned into the piece of fabric he was biting on, but the others didn't notice. How could they notice? Rin and Haruka had found Heaven in Makoto, and Makoto seemed to be in another dimension altogether, sated with pleasure that just kept coming. Nitori gathered himself just in time to see Makoto arch his back, coming hard as Rin and Haruka climaxed in him. Haruka rolled his hips some more, some of the seed squishing out at the movement, and Rin soon followed suit.

"Makoto...we've filled you with cum. Are you satisfied?" Rin asked.

"Yeah..." Makoto smiled and reached down between his legs were his two best friends were still in him. "Will you help me get it out?"

"Yeah, we'll move to the bathroom in a minute," Haruka said, his voice husky. "But, I'm ready for a second round."

"Me, too," Rin agreed.

As they steadily fucked Makoto again, Nitori watched and masturbated in Rin’s closet until he almost fainted. Once he was certain that the three of them were in the bathtub together, Nitori stumbled out, certain of what would fuel his wet dreams for the rest of his life.


End file.
